


Dicey

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Unwilling soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Day 16. Word prompt: soulmates.





	Dicey

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Bucket for this, because she mentioned the concept during our [podcast](https://shippingcast.fandomish.net/episodes/episode-18/).

Eames really, really didn't like Arthur. The man was great at his job, but he made Eames lose his cool with frightening ease.

He wasn't sure _why_; however, he couldn't help but try to return the favour, wondering what would happen if he succeeded.

The day he did, Arthur rolled up his sleeves in a clear threat, and Eames' eyes fell on a mark he'd never noticed before. It was shaped like two dice - and Eames had seen it every day of his life when getting dressed.

"Oh _fuck_," he said, just as his soulmate's fist connected with his face.


End file.
